


Ignite Your Bones

by Eloit



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29608803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eloit/pseuds/Eloit
Summary: 瀨見英太一手揣著運動外衣的口袋，另一手握住門把，揭開門時目光微微斜過來，不輕不重撇來一眼。如果不是因為川西舉肘抹去額際的汗水，恰巧營造出一個絕佳的窺探視角，他大概也會錯過這個瞬間。那記瞥視確實是朝他的方向而來，不過落點並非川西太一本身，而是在他的右前方，正背對換衣的白布賢二郎。
Relationships: Kawanishi Taichi/Semi Eita
Kudos: 4





	Ignite Your Bones

**Oct. 22**

眾所皆知，瀨見英太的品味極其差勁。

最初由天童發端、有關便服審美觀的嘲弄，不知何時在各方東添西綴的渲染下，反倒變成全方位否定的流言。殘念系男子──在本人也沒能於第一時間察覺之下，莫名其妙地被貼上了這樣的標籤。

當瀨見是在放學後前往體育館的途中，與三五成群的女子排球隊員擦身而過時，不湊巧地捕捉到那稱不上惡意的調侃稱呼；而始作俑者與同儕恰在三步距離外，同樣不巧地目睹也聽足了完整的事發過程。

「那算什麼啊──」瀨見驟然關上置物櫃，面色陰鬱地扯著領帶，看上去更像是想用領帶把自己勒死。

「什麼意思？殘念系？是指哪方面啊。」他滔滔不已地發著牢騷，「話說回來，到底為什麼會有這種謠言啊？說是惡作劇未免太奇怪……」

「既然是殘念，轉個方向想，不也算是一種稱讚嗎？」

「獅音君，就不用再安慰英太君了啦。」早早換好運動服的天童兩手手肘抵著拉開的櫃門上緣，從大平獅音的身後招搖晃腦。

「唔、是嘛？」

「欸？選擇性接收？」

「確實呢，瀨見前輩發球非常帥氣喔──像這樣的話，常聽到班上女同學在講喔！」

「唔哇、只看臉的殘酷世道……真該讓那些女孩子瞧瞧你的衣櫃。」

「你這傢伙、對我的衣服究竟要針對到什麼時候啊。」

伴隨著模糊了的碎語，由天童領頭，三年級的前輩們魚貫而出，最後是五色急沖沖從外套袖管拔出手，差點與推門而入的白布正面撞上。

川西太一始終縮身於二年級專用櫃前，無意間迴避了暴風圈。他將書包與運動背包塞入櫃內，剛抬頭與白布應聲，錯開視線時才留意到部活室內另有他人。

瀨見英太一手揣著運動外衣的口袋，另一手握住門把，揭開門時目光微微斜過來，不輕不重撇來一眼。如果不是因為同一個動作間，川西舉肘抹去額際的汗水，恰巧營造出一個絕佳的窺探視角，他大概也會錯過這個瞬間。

那記瞥視確實是朝他的方向而來，不過落點並非川西太一本身，而是在他的右前方，正背對換衣的白布賢二郎。

**Jul. 13**

促成轉變的契機，準確說來更像是一個徵兆。

起初僅僅是一回午後的社團練習，鷲匠教練嘗試安排白布與王牌組成一隊（而瀨見被指派在球網的另一端）。接著是黃金週與大專院校的練習賽，由白布取得首發的資格（而彼時瀨見立足休息區，適時活動手腕腳踝，好確保體溫不曾下降半分）。如此層序遞進，最終仿若滑行降落般於正式賽事中底定。

在升入三年級前，瀨見曾經參與過歡送畢業生的集資計畫，但是最終不了了之。倒是他被分配承收了一打指繃帶、兩雙護膝、三罐消除痠痛的噴霧劑。這些什物在瀨見的櫃中大約累贅了近一個學期，隨後轉而分發給社團後輩。

當瀨見把未拆封的護膝塞入川西的手裡時，川西垂首花了幾秒鐘確認，接著伸手探入口袋內。

「抱歉，我找一下錢包……」

「不必啦，反正也是多出來的。」瀨見聳肩補上一句，「我用不慣這個牌子，你能收下就幫了大忙了啦。」

這番說詞顯然未能盡釋後輩的顧慮。川西向後仰身，目光上探，思緒在空中轉過一圈，接而提出以一頓飯為交換條件。瀨見壓著半邊的眉毛，忍不住發出一聲嗤笑。

「太一你意外固執得很啊，真是看不出來。」

「再怎麼說也是攔網員，執著可是必備的。」

什麼？瀨見揚起眉梢，左手食指卡在襯衫領口間忘了動作。什麼啊，那是MB專屬的笑話嗎？

他沒能及時報以笑意，因為天童很快從後現身，不知怎麼地將話題引到另一番有關攔網技術的爭論（單方面地）。

**Jul. 22**

承諾的交換條件，卻是在足足一個禮拜後才兌現。

沒有安排練習賽的週日早晨，社團活動僅僅半天的光景，最末以市區長跑收尾，眾人紛紛在便利超商前作鳥獸散。瀨見將寶特瓶丟入回收桶內，重新提起運動背包，望向川西與白布道別後慢悠悠晃過來的身影，然後邁開步伐，不輕不重地撞了下後輩的肩膀，揚著下頷示意捷徑去向。

他們並肩前往一間有些距離的豬排店，平時若遇食堂休息日，不乏住宿生們前往這兒果腹。

不過，或許正值暑期的緣故，即便此時離正午不過半刻差距，餐館內也幾乎不見學生族群。瀨見點了與川西相同的特餐後，不由得鬆口道出感慨。

「事實上，」川西舉起玻璃杯，慢慢地往口中送水，「臨走前天童前輩有問過下午的安排，好像在找可以去電影院的人吧。」

「真虧你能躲過那傢伙的糾纏啊。」

「因為牛島前輩和山形前輩經過，適時引開了注意。」川西抿了抿嘴唇，恰好目睹瀨見以掌根按壓眉心上方，「瀨見前輩？」

「唔、沒什麼，只是有點睏。」

「喔，學習辛苦了。」

瀨見用力眨著眼睛，溽暑溼黏的汗意對於眼球酸澀的表面自然起不了任何助益。盛夏熱浪即便與蟬鳴一同隔絕在水泥牆外，仍舊止不住熾白光流漫入玻璃窗內。因為略施壓力而顯得模糊的視野裡，陽光將陰影分割出大半片的白，分界斜斜切過川西髮頂的上緣。

那確實是一個很好的理由，他想。假若時間倒轉，重新再來一次這般對話、假若這般場景並非出現在陽光過於刺眼的正午、假若口袋中時時攜帶眼藥水而不是忘在家中……。無論給予多少假設，瀨見都萬分肯定自己每一次定神思量之下，必定會給予贊同的答覆。

「不是喔。」

他脫口而出，從後輩望來的筆直目光中讀出了與自己相同的納罕。「啊、不，該怎麼說啊……昨晚偶然翻出去年全國大賽的錄影，忍不住稍微看了一下，沒注意時間就熬夜啦。」

川西就著啜水的動作點頭，也沒有續上任何話語。從瀨見所在的角度看去，後輩雙眼眼皮鬆鬆地耷拉下來，令點頭的動作看似聊勝於無的回饋。

幸而這段尷尬的空白沒有持續多長，兩份里肌豬排套餐沒多時便送上桌。瀨見催促著用餐，一手捧著湯碗，鼓起雙頰吹散挾帶鹹味的熱氣。川西規矩地闔起雙掌，小聲道出我開動了，兩手才分別捏起筷子的兩端。

還真是講究啊，瀨見舔去上唇殘留的湯汁，不著邊際地漫想。本來平時就是一副冷靜又無所謂的模樣，不說話時，還真難猜出這傢伙在想些什麼。

倒是被窺探的對象專注進食，右手拇指合併食指與中指持著長筷。川西嚥下完整的一塊豬排後，才又拾起話題，提議隨後的消食路線。

**Jul. 29**

瀨見和負責善後的一年級後輩打了聲招呼，便逕自揀了一處場地，親力親為架好球網。

持球的觸感、球體自地面反彈而起的響音、拋球的高度，以及揮臂扣球時掌心擊中球心的角度與力道，這些再再構成他立足於球場上的唯一實感。瀨見不知道對於掌控的欲求、對於每一條進路的執著，是否源自於他深以舉球員為豪的自信。（或者說，傲慢？）

縱使能夠恣意施展的舞臺只落下球界外的一隅，他仍是無法肅清腦中紛亂橫生的戰略規劃，比如這一球的落點、比如對網接應的一傳、比如接下來要從左路還是中間發動快攻……。

瀨見旋轉球身，又重新持球抵著額前，在一片宛如黑視的情境中模擬著親手闢出的球路，接著跨步，然後縱身一躍。擊出的排球分毫不差地壓制底線，將周遭散落的球又推得更遠。

（倒是發球之後，接下來的一球又在哪裡？）

稀疏的足聲往來復去，直到最後一名後輩提著待洗隊衣離開。

瀨見頹然倒坐在地，單肘抵著膝蓋，扭頸確認壁上掛鐘，覺得渾身氣力彷彿隨著每一次吐息急速流逝。四散的球、滴落的汗水、持續幾天隱隱入骨的痠疼，大約便是每一次練習後僅存的物事。他瞪著地板濺落的水漬，一面琢磨抹布的位置，內心暗暗祈禱一年級後輩還沒有一同帶去清洗。

彷彿回應他的期望似地，返回的腳步聲再清晰不過地密集響起。然而出現在體育館門口的，卻是在食堂別過面後即早早離席的川西太一。

川西的目光在館內逡巡一周，對上瀨見時不露聲色地吁了口氣。

「果然前輩還在啊。」

「喔──太一啊，你還沒休息？」瀨見聳了聳肩，留意到川西蹲下身替換球鞋，他忍不住懷疑地眨了眨眼睛，甩去額際淌下的汗水。「你在幹嘛？」

「剛才在宿舍看完了錄影，想說這時候前輩應該還在，順便拿來還。」

「這樣──啊、你手上拿著體育館的鑰匙？」

毫不意外地得到肯定的答覆，瀨見一手撐著膝蓋重新站起，曲起雙臂朝後伸展肩膀，「正好，再陪我練習一下發球吧。」

「這是要我幫忙接球的意思嗎？」

「是啊，這不也是你的目的嗎？」

他不無得意地看著在反詰中敗下陣的後輩撇撇嘴，卻還是認份地脫下外套，撿起腳邊最近的一顆球拋往瀨見。

「暖身呢？」

「我一路小跑過來的，應該不需要。」

又是一顆球呈拋物線滑入眼際，瀨見未加思索便用上手接住，渾圓的球體在十指指尖停頓不足秒後又頂向網的對面，及時被川西以左腕撈回，擦網落入界內。

出乎意料地，瀨見沒想過球能夠如此輕易地銜接起來。

**Aug. 11**

「你知道，那傢伙其實很黏你啊。」

雖然音量不比自言自語大上多少，但當瀨見還不及發出「哈」或「什麼」的短促惑音時，天童又以迅雷不及掩耳的速度逼入視野裡，背著雙手，雙眼瞪大，像伺機狩獵的貓頭鷹。

「做什麼啊……別湊這麼近！」

「唔哇，我只是很好奇，究竟是哪裡讓英太看起來像是精明人？」

「真夠失禮！」

這句評語顯然對天童造成不了多少殺傷力，被評論者很快又扭回視線，等候與自由人交棒的時機。不僅如此，還搭起雙臂枕著腦後，嘴裡哼哼唧唧地拼湊起過時CM的旋律。

瀨見扭回臉，同樣放眼現正進行的賽事，但右耳卻分神地捕捉著節拍，感覺頸側脈搏一下一下鼓譟著。他不由自主地跟上那節奏，配合著場中拋物弧線高高揚起的律動，上、下、上、下，緊接著如甩尾般突入重拍。直到重複了第四輪後，他才反應過來天童再沒打算揭開謎底。

而就在那眨眼不及的瞬間，球場的前排，白布分毫不差地將球傳向川西。鞋底擦音錯落，接著便是一記打破了節奏的A快攻。

暑訓合宿期間，自從瀨見無意開了發球練習的先例後，他和川西便持續好一陣子正式部活後的自主練習。

有些時候，瀨見也會觀看後輩的發球，雙臂抱胸，斜著頸嘴上沒半刻空閒地糾正錯誤。川西總是眼神朝左朝右游移兩遭，仍舊妥協地依言執行。而在室內過於悶熱的夜晚，就只是單純的肌力鍛鍊，或者藉著棒球部的夜間照明尋路慢跑。

再有些時候，心血來潮的天童會加入練習行列。那時川西便會一手揉著頸項，低著頭，略有些貓背地詢問瀨見是否能配合快攻。

「真難得啊。」瀨見向天童湊了一眼，瞧見對方自得其樂地以上手反覆拋接球，也沒半點關心這方情勢變化。瀨見反倒莫名感到窘迫，耳廓發燒似地熱。

「不過，找白布練習，對比賽才更有幫助吧？」

川西聞言只是聳肩，「賢二郎正和牛島前輩練習。」這點他倒是忘了。「而且，我覺得前輩就很好了。」

放在尋常，白晝暑氣蒸騰，而他久久戍守原地耐心層層剝落之際，肯定會獨斷判定這句話當中暗藏了諷刺意味。但是川西用著淡然的口吻，彷彿轉述天氣預報那般輕描而直白。

瀨見瞧過川西無法理解鷲匠教練的指示，或者對天童咄咄逼人的態勢感到麻煩時，鼻根與眉心間會不經意蹙起小小皺褶，但他此刻卻沒見著這些細微而含蓄的徵候。

「太一，好心勸你一句，你的瀨見前輩可是很會使喚人吶。」

最終自己究竟如何回應，瀨見已經記不清了，但天童這句頗帶幾分興味的警語，倒是在他的腦中盤旋不去。

A快攻擊出的球口扣入前排與自由人之間，無觸球得分，也是開局首次的快攻。球網的這一端，白布和川西相視一眼，兩人麻利地甩臂擊掌。

「什麼嘛，這不是挺能幹的嗎。」

瀨見呼出一口氣，仰起上身環抱雙臂，重重點了頭。

「還是一樣嚴格啊，英太。」

他沒留意天童是在什麼時候停止哼歌，那張在賽事中時常釋放懾人氣勢的面龐，上下唇正抿成筆直的一線，雙眼也瞇成兩道窺覷的縫。不知道怎麼地，瀨見就是忽然間省悟過來，這名總令人摸不清頭緒的怪才，此時此刻，面部正昭示著諾大的提問。

──賢二郎還是太一，注視的究竟是哪一個人呢？

**Oct. 29**

意識徹底醒轉時，手機黑屏浮現的時間為四時稍過半。

瀨見輾轉翻身，最終還是按捺不住，摸黑撿了T恤與運動褲，藉著窗簾縫隙渡來的一線光斑，粗魯地套衣上身。

為期兩天的縣內資格賽閉幕後，隔日的晨練自然暫且取消，然而三年級的升學準備仍然不容半刻間歇。瀨見原先只打算繞著操場跑圈，姑且打發時間後再轉往圖書館，但腳下步伐卻自發地領著他邁往體育館的方向。

清晨的迅風沿著坡道俯衝，貼頸削去一小片一小片的暖意。沾附後頸髮梢的汗水幾乎凍結成霜，耳殼也因為冷意而鮮明地刺痛著。禮拜一的早上，沒有晨練、也沒有備份鑰匙，更遑論攜球前來。瀨見簡直要懷疑自己遺漏了什麼物事，否則壓根無法解釋這股迫切奔往體育館的衝動。

沒花上多少時間，排球部專用的運動館很快便出現在眼前。瀨見放慢腳步，繞了建築物一周，終究沒找到忘記落鎖的窗戶。最後只得回到大門不遠處原地踏步，好緩解些許失速的呼吸頻率。

在正規賽事的幾個月前，牛島若利曾因為帶外校人士進入校園而被予以口頭警告。事發當時，瀨見恰巧占據了足以收集第一手資料的位置，也恰巧目擊事發經過的片段。牛島和烏野的九號與十號兩方的無聲對峙，大約就發生在眼下他所駐足的地方。

然而直到此時，他才留意到方才記起的畫面，其實早早便留下似曾相識的一景。那是第一學期首次社團活動時，一字排開的新生當中，五色工昂然挺胸，目光不瞬地誓言要從牛島手中奪下王牌的稱號。那時五色的神情，與彼時烏野的十號倒是如出一轍。

與牛島若利一路同級並肩走來，來自後輩的下馬威雖不常見，但也不是第一次見著，只是瀨見幾乎不曾琢磨過每一次牛島當下的心境如何。

瀨見百般無聊地翻找口袋，奢望匆匆出宿舍時有帶上耳機。不過就在這時，金屬敲擊的脆音微弱地串連起節奏，伴隨規律的足音，一聲伴一聲逐漸明朗。

他抬起頭，遠遠地，瞟見一人向著這個方向慢跑而來。那人頭部被束緊的帽子掩護，勉強露出瀏海之下的五官，顴骨與鼻尖滑稽地凍紅著。他一眼即認出那是川西太一。

瀨見衝著川西點了點頭，權當作招呼。當川西來到面前，放慢腳步調整呼吸時，瀨見已經停下慢步，正朝手心張嘴哈氣。

「前輩今天也來練習？」

瀨見攤開兩掌，昭示自己兩手空空，「睡不著，你呢？」

「和前輩差不多吧，早上做了不太愉快的夢，想睡也睡不著。」

在重要賽事落敗的隔一天能做的惡夢，想來也只能是那種夢了。瀨見發出喔的一聲，兩手扎入口袋裡，扭頭朝向大門上方的檢視窗口。透明玻璃上浮出他與川西的稀薄倒影，瀨見瞄見身旁的那人正忙著解開帽口的鬆緊帶，大概手指凍僵了，動作不比平常俐索。

「在夢裡，為了要攔下那個奇怪的怪攻，我莫名其妙被天童前輩還有大平前輩抬起來，被迫用臉去接球，接了整整一局。」

「……哈啊？」瀨見猛地扭頭，發現對方的十指依舊纏入繫繩中，臉上仍然是不緊不慢的鎮定模樣。

「而且牛島前輩不知道為什麼變成裁判兼應援，負責喊口號，指揮前輩們攔網的節奏，我就那樣被砸了四五下，不醒也難。」

這都些什麼夢啊？本來想直接吐槽出聲，話到了嘴邊卻變成短促的嗤笑。瀨見沒費心遮掩歪扭的嘴角，惹得川西抬眼探向他，臉上露出像是見到什麼稀罕物事的納悶。

「太一你啊，還這麼有精神，真是太好了。」

川西目中寸光不移，只是緩緩地眨著眼睛。

「不管怎麼說，你們還有一年啊。」瀨見頓了下，把差一點順勢道出的話嚥下喉嚨，轉而換了語調，「嘛，總之，明年可要好好扳回一城。」

川西垂眼盯了足足十秒，才簡短地應了一聲。

瀨見推搡著身旁的後輩，手落在背部沒克制力道拍了拍，嗆得川西差點咳聲，接著才示意兩人朝坡下走去。

「之後我大概會減少參加練習的次數，發球上有什麼問題就抓緊機會問一下吧，給你個優待。」

「瀨見前輩，你是看準了我不會找天童前輩吧。」

這倒是沒錯。瀨見被風壓得睜不開眼，便沒分神應答，川西也就不再開口。

兩人肩並著肩，緘默地交換步伐，直到通往圖書館的岔路逐漸清晰，瀨見剛要開口先走一步，反被對方占得先機。

川西喊了一聲前輩，卻突兀地收了聲，只是微微偏過臉，壓低眼瞼，薄薄的霧氣隨著吐息徐徐洩出，嘴型張闔著卻遲遲沒接上半句話。

瀨見等了三秒，又等了三秒，才忍不住催促，「什麼？」

川西慢騰騰地擺頭，「也沒什麼，就是覺得說出來好像怪不好意思……。」按掌捏了捏後頸，才繼續開口，「剛才在體育館前，想起了一開始入社的時候。」

「你一年級時？」

川西應聲，帶有一點點鼻音，「我還記得賢二郎那時說了，他想要打最強的排球，所以才會來到百鳥澤。相較之下，我反倒沒多想什麼，就隨隨便便地入學了。」

「嘴上倒是說的輕鬆啊你。」

「因為我的運氣還不賴吧，」川西聳肩，「雖然那時候沒什麼想法，不過，和瀨見前輩練習時，我確實感覺自己挺幸運的。」

瀨見一時間無法分辨這到底是提前歡送前輩的感言、還是對於挖苦的回敬。他只是擺了擺手，轉身重新提起步伐，向圖書館趕了十幾步。等到他再次回過頭時，早晨的清亮光芒已將川西的背影抹入灰色基調的教學樓間。

天色這時仍是濛濛亮，垂落的天際線邊緣沉澱著水漬一般的暈跡，勉強可辨識一線柔和的粉色。瀨見揉了揉凍得有些麻木的鼻尖，又使勁搓了搓臉，順勢後仰上望，這才發覺天頂已然如新洗一番，不見半點浮雲蔽蔭。

**Oct. 30**

這天晚上，瀨見做了一個不同於前兩天反覆閃現的夢。

同樣是決賽最終盤，雙方比分塵埃落定之際，從他的視角望去，恰好正面直擊球場中三三兩兩退場的隊員。原先瀨見以為又會再次瞟見大平獅音死死咬住嘴唇、眼淚潰堤直淌的彆扭面孔，然而這一次，他走上前去，步伐輕盈許多，右手扠在腰間鬆鬆環住一顆球。最後瀨見在白布賢二郎身前駐足，看著對方表情空白地擦肩而過。他出聲喊了白布的名字，看著那名身著十號球衣的後輩慢慢轉過身，清秀的臉上帶著旁人一向難以判讀的情緒。

新一輪的名單剛公布的時候，瀨見承認他多少還困在泥淖一般的情緒裡。在多番自我暗示下，倒也能認清最後一年無法成為首發球員的事實。但是胸中堵得發慌的自尊仍舊躁動不安，卻又無處可遁。

那麼長一段時間裡，他揣著這般膨脹的尊嚴無處安置。但是就在這一喚一轉身的剎那之間，瀨見卻忽然覺得胸口彷彿被針戳破似地急速塌陷。

「不是表現得還不錯嗎？」

瀨見脫口，幾乎像是用喊的，然後見到對面的白布瞇了瞇眼睛，像是焦躁又措手不及。

他不知道為什麼就那樣笑了出來，笑意越發不可收拾。他趕緊跟上兩三步，又忽然想起腰間還搭著排球，接著便順手把那球遞了出去。

「換作是我，大概也不會更好了。」

就只是這樣。

清晨夢迴，瀨見睜開眼時，卻沒有感到絲毫困頓，比任何時刻還要清明許多。

**Dec. 9**

再一次見到川西，恰是一年級強化集訓的最後一天。

練習最後，瀨見把背心遞給烏野的十號，隨後便朝場外走去。前方不遠處，白布與川西貼牆佇立，手指鬆鬆地搭住水瓶，而五色立定於兩人身前，比手畫腳說明些什麼。瀨見走過去時實在忍不住拍了拍他那過分挺直的背脊。

他本來沒想讓自己注視得這麼明目張膽，但他瞄了一眼，又忍不住再多瞟一眼，又是一眼。直到白布扭頭衝著川西說了幾句話，接著川西引頸探來，又垂眼回了幾句，忽然便走了過來。

川西低低喚了一聲瀨見前輩。

瀨見不自在地伸指摩搓鼻下，目光挪來晃去。

「……有那麼明顯嗎？」

「一半一半吧，大概。」

瀨見心虛地收回游移的目光，「我這週都會在學校，你那邊要是練習結束，要來練發球嗎？」

「前輩方便的話，那就太好了。」

「還有啊，你剛才在攔網時，手的高度是不是比平常低了點啊？」

「唔，果然被發現了？」

「很在意啊，萬一拉傷還得了……說話時別把眼睛撇開啊──」

川西又唔了一聲，依然保持略為貓背的站姿，側耳朝著瀨見的方向歪了歪脖子。

明明就這麼高的人，老是駝著背，都不會不舒服嗎？瀨見挑著眉，雙手橫胸，眼睛朝上轉了轉，才終於把這句不合時宜的吐槽拋到後腦勺去。

「還有啊，我──」

瀨見還沒把腹中醞釀已久的話一鼓作氣吐出，就被呼喚聲強行打斷。更遠一些的後輩朝這兒喊著川西，瀨見堪堪來得及咬住舌頭，只得連連甩手讓對方逕自搭理去。他聽著雙方隔空互拋了三兩句問話，右手搭著左上臂連連點著節奏，心底卻是悄悄洩了方才七拼八湊的氣力，連自己都覺得窩囊。

最後川西又回過頭，才剛開口，瀨見便鬆下雙臂，豎指比了個方向，「快過去吧。」

「瀨見前輩還有什麼要交代的嗎？」

「我只是要說錄影的事啦。」瀨見迅速截斷川西的話頭，「整理宿舍時又翻出更早的比賽，結束後帶去部活室給你吧。」

**Dec. 9**

傍晚時候，瀨見繞著走廊轉了兩圈，又把單字表背了兩輪，終於才挺起胸膛踏步朝往目標地。

排球部專屬的部活室仍亮著燈，遠遠望過去並不十分難辨認。瀨見跨開腿斜斜倚著護欄杆，無聊盪著掛在手腕上的塑膠袋，探耳傾聽人聲走動。所幸他沒有等上太久，在與疏疏落落經過的他校後輩點頭致意後，沒多時便瞟見白布賢二郎和川西太一討論著走來。瀨見抬臂衝著前方的兩人打招呼。

「還真晚啊。」

「啊，讓前輩久等了。」川西點頭致意，白布卻是花了好幾秒反應，眼睛瞪得筆直。

「那什麼──總之這些就交給你了。」

「喔，麻煩前輩了。」

川西接過瀨見遞來的袋子，動作流暢地打開檢查內容物。白布也跟著引頸探了一眼，露出顯而易見的嫌棄臉色，「竟然用超商塑膠袋裝光碟……」

「有什麼好奇怪的？」瀨見不明所以，接著又問，你們這是要回宿舍了吧？不意外地得到川西坦然點頭和白布抿唇不吱聲的反應。

「那我就借一下太一咯，再見啦賢二郎──」

說是借一下，其實也只是漫無目的地走。

瀨見甚至伸手拽著川西的上臂，循著下坡的廊道迂迴行進。在道路的盡頭，操場仍然點亮數道夜間照明，像是漆黑驚懼的海面上遠遠搖曳的光，微微暈亮黑夜中的霧氣，腳下的磚道也彷若結了層瀅瀅發白的霜。可是當瀨見拉著川西前行時，他能感覺到手掌心之下的體溫，像是低溫燃燒般的熱度。

曾經一起慢跑過的路線，沿途經過的飲料販售機，還有通往圖書館的岔路，川西只是一言不發地任由瀨見拉著自己走。冬季的夜晚過分安靜，遠離了體育館，僅能偶爾聽到金屬球棒擊球的響音與馬術部的細微嘶鳴，這些聲音讓他更能清楚地分辨瀨見一遍復一遍的規律呼吸。

「我啊，」瀨見忽然開口，「我報考了東京的學校，姑且算是錄取了吧。」

「喔，恭喜前輩……」

「就算上了大學，我還是會繼續打排球。」

「嗯。」

「太一你啊，應該也會繼續打吧？」

「沒特別想過，不過，想一直打下去。」

「這樣啊——那樣的話，」瀨見頓了一下，總算煞住步伐。「一年之後，你也來吧。」

飛快地脫口後，瀨見猛地旋身，目光灼灼地仰首正視川西，「不要抱著隨隨便便的念頭還是投機的心態，用盡一切努力，過來東京吧。」

「這一次，我會給你最棒的托球，不會輸給賢二郎。」

川西看上去像是所有情緒從臉上頓時散逸無蹤，數個心脈搏動後才一點一點凝聚出錯愕的神情，「不是發球？」

瀨見勉強維持臉上的矜持，就一秒，還是沒能忍住笑出聲，「少偷懶！那是你最後一年的目標，這可是來自隊長的囑咐啊。」

當他們再次提起中斷的腳步時，這一次，換作川西拉住瀨見的手腕，領著他向前接續走著。

「為什麼瀨見前輩會提起賢二郎呢？」

「啊？當然是要趕在他之前，先預訂好啊。」

「我是預購商品嗎……」

「沒錯，又高又讓人十分安心的副攻手喔。」

瀨見聽著前方的後輩含糊地喃喃唸叨東京好發花粉症，絲毫不在意地合掌捏了捏對方的指節，惹得川西不由得回過頭去。

那本該是極其普通的一眼，除了淡淡的困惑外再沒有多餘情緒。然而就在這裡，與往年並無多大差異的尋常冬夜裡，瀨見忽然察覺到胸腔深處的震顫，像是點燃火炬而催生的熱波動，焰影即倒映入川西專注凝視的瞳孔之內。

在幢幢夜影之中，那便是最鮮明的一盞燈光。


End file.
